Promesa de Amor
by Jasmin Malfoy Riddle
Summary: Mis ojos se detienen en tus labios, como los deseo. Quiero el cielo de tus labios, déjame probar el más exquisito manjar, llévame al paraíso amor y no me dejes escapar. Cierras todas las puertas para que nadie entre…y ninguno de los dos salga. Draco´s Pov


La li ho! Hola!

Bueno…este fic salió de no se donde Oo estaba en mi casa haciendo tarea cuando vi la computadora prendida, el Word me llamaba y me decidí. Es un Harry/Draco, me encanta esta pareja! (Draco: y muchas más T-T) zape Nadie te llamo Malfoy, por tu culpa rompí mi cámara. A leer! Espero que les guste, acepto de todo desde vociferadores hasta crucios pero no sean malitas…hace tiempo que no escribo y me costó empezar.

Advertencia: yaoi y shonen-ain (están advertidos miren que una vez me mandaron un reclamo y que lío xDD)

Parejas: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Buaas nada de esto es mío por más que sueñe y pida todos mis cumpleaños, navidades, pascua que sean míos jajaja. Todo le pertecene a Rowling y Warner Bross

**´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨**

**Promesa de amor**

"Draco´s Pov"

Te mentí…dime… ¿Sentiste la diferencia? Pues yo no, llevo tanto tiempo cuidando de ti, viviendo para ti…que ya no puedo retener las mentiras que se escapan de mis malévolos labios. Las personas dicen que no merezco tu amor y tiene razón, dicen que debo alejarme de ti, que es lo mejor…somos de diferentes bandos ¿No? Lo bueno, lo malo. Lo claro, lo oscuro. La maldad…la felicidad. Sé que te hiero, de un modo u otro pero te hago un gran daño. Por eso me odio, porque no puedo mantener mi promesa, esa que envuelve mi alma.

Pero no me mires de ese modo, solo tú eres capaz de desnudarme, quitarme todo alrededor; quizá sea yo quien se imagina eso, porque para mí Harry, tu eres mi mundo, al verte nada más existe…ni siquiera yo. Esas mentiras Harry, esas mentiras son por tu bien.

Puede ser que jamás lo comprendas, yo aún no me entiendo pero si se trata de ti, yo doy más que mi vida. Miento porque si te digo la verdad vendrás a mi lado, protegiéndome de la oscuridad…mi amado león. Y yo, no puedo, nunca te haría daño Harry, si de algún modo yo puedo evitar que sufras lo haré, como lo hago ahora.

"Si eres tu siempre responderé" esas palabras se repiten constantemente en mi mente, justo ahora que una lechuza se posa delante de mí, se que es tuya, puedo sentirte a kilómetros pero eso ya no importa, son cuatro contra uno, los mortífagos pronto me vencerán. Ese día que me abriste tu corazón Harry, yo me juré protegerte, no importaba el precio que tendría que pagar, tu eres lo más sagrado en este mundo y yo…yo parezco tu dulce sacrificio.

_¿Qué es el amor?_

Vamos, no me niegues que tu también te lo preguntas ¿Qué quiere decir la gente con "No puedo vivir sin ti"? No lo comprendo… ¿Qué es amar? ¿Cómo se siente? Y… ¿Qué es ser correspondido? Y en ese caso…

¿Qué siento por ti? ¿Qué sientes por mí? ¿Así se siente la gente cuando ama? ¿Qué no importa nada ni nadie, no cuando tu mi león estas a mi lado? Mi pequeño, mi mundo, mi infierno, mi eterno paraíso. Te admiro en las noches mientras duermes, sorprendiéndome de lo hermoso que puedes llegar a ser, tan perfecto.

_Mi pequeño ángel_

Aún no creo que estas conmigo, siento tu tibio cuerpo moverse y entre sueños susurras mi nombre. No pares amor, llámame, grita, sueña, hiéreme y encárgate luego de mis heridas. Mis ojos se detienen en tus labios, como los deseo. Quiero el cielo de tus labios, déjame probar el más exquisito manjar, llévame al paraíso amor y no me dejes escapar. Cierras todas las puertas para que nadie entre…y ninguno de los dos salga. Abrázame y mírame a los ojos que yo admiraré tus bellas esmeraldas donde se ve y se refleja solo una cosa, un sentimiento demasiado puro y que pocos tienen la suerte de poseer: amor.

En el fondo creo que me asusta, me aterra el rumbo que están tomando las cosas ¿Cómo es posible que tú, el niño que vivió, me domine de esta manera? Te has metido tanto en mi mente, a cada segundo que aunque no te sienta a mi lado, tu recuerdo me persigue. Llevándose toda mi cordura, abriendo más mi corazón…aumentando mi adoración.

_Mi bello ángel_

¿Cuánto es capaz de amar una persona? Eso por ahora no me llama tanto la atención, no es importante. Solamente quiero verte feliz, adoro escuchar tu risa y ver tus ojos brillando de alegría, eso Harry, es mi mayor placer. No permitiré que vuelvas a sufrir, nadie volverá a dañarte, con lo poco que me queda de fuerza te haré intocable. Además…nadie puede dañar a un verdadero ángel.

Te amo Harry

**´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨**

Wa! Termine! ¿Qué tal quedo? Si quieren mi cabeza créanme que no me dejaré atrapar xDD.

Un rr?


End file.
